Bizar
by sehon-ey
Summary: "Memangnya salah menyukai kekasih orang?" tanya Taehyung. "kau sudah punya kekasih!" lalu mereka menjawab dengan kesal. Biarkan saja segala pemikiran aneh Taehyung. TaeGi/MinYoon/KookGa. Yoongi bottom! BL. Romance/Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bizar_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

 **Pairing : Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi**

 **TaeGi / Minyoon / KookGa**

 **Boys Love**

 **Romance - friendship**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

 _"Memangnya salah menyukai kekasih orang?" tanya Taehyung_

 _"salah! kau kan sudah punya kekasih!" Kata Jungkook dan Jimin._

 _Biar kan saja segala pemikiran **aneh** Taehyung._

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa sih yang ada di otakmu?" pertanyaan ini selalu di tanyakan oleh Jimin berulang kali dengan nada yang sama pula, Jimin mengaduk vannila frappucinonya dengan kesal sambil menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus. "Mungkin, Taehyung tidak ada otak." jawab Jungkook dengan nada jengah. Jengah karna pertanyaan Jimin yang sama terus menerus dan pikiran Taehyung yang luar biasa **_aneh._**

Bisa-bisanya ia mengajak Jimin dan Jungkook bolos, hanya untuk bertanya. _"Apakah salah aku menyukai kekasih orang?"_ kalau dia masih sendiri alias single mungkin itu tak masalah– _asal jangan menikung pasangan yang di sukainya_. Tapi masalahnya Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih– _memang bocah itu! Tidak mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan sudah memiliki kekasih yang manis._

"Kan aku hanya bertanya. Salah atau tidak." sahut Taehyung sambil menyeruput cotton candynya.

Jimin mendongak ke arah Taehyung. "Dan, aku juga bertanya. Apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Taehyung–"

"Memangnya salah?" potong Taehyung heran dengan mata membulat penasaran.

Jungkook mendadak kesal. "Jelas salah, Tae." Jungkook mendengus. "Kau sudah punya kekasih, dan yang kau sukai sudah punya kekasih. Apa sih kurangnya kekasihmu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Sumpah– kalau Taehyung dan kekasihnya putus, mungkin Jungkook ingin coba-coba mendekati kekasih Taehyung– _eh._

"Tidak ada yang kurang sih," kekeh Taehyung. "Tapi, _guys_. Apa salahnya aku menyukai kekasih orang? Bukannya itu hak ku?" kata Taehyung tetap pada pendiriannya, bahwa ia menyukai kekasih orang itu tidak salah. Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya yang kesal.

"Coba apa yang kau suka dari orang itu?" tanya Jimin pada akhirnya, mencoba mengalah. Jungkook mengangguk penasaran lalu mengaduk iced americanonya, dan meminumnya.

Taehyung mengangkat satu jarinya. "Pertama dia manis–" kemudian ia mengangkat jarinya satu lagi. "Kedua– dia putih bersih, mulus–" ia kembali mengangkat jarinya lagi. "Galak sih– tapi ya gitu, Bikin berdebar-debar."

"Kenapa seperti Yoongi hyung!?" Jimin memotong ucapan Taehyung dengan kesal. Ingin rasanya mencabik-cabik wajah Taehyung saat itu juga. Memang kurang ajar si Taehyung. Kenapa seperti Yoongi? atau jangan-jangan memang Yoongi? Jimin jadi kesal. Eh, mungkin orang yang mirip seperti Yoongi?

"Kenapa sih kalian?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan seperti Yoongi hyung, bodoh. Mau ku tampar?" tanya Jungkook sambil mendelik kesal.

Lalu pintu cafe berdenting lonceng menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Lelaki itu memakai baju kemeja putih, dengan sweater kuning membuatnya kelihatan bersinar. Lelaki itu menuju ke arah meja yang di tempati ketiga anak lelaki tadi.

Jimin paling terlihat bersemangat melihat lelaki itu menuju ke arah mereka. "Yoongi hyung!" sapa Jimin riang.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di antara Taehyung dan Jimin. "Kalian bolos lagi, eh?" kata Yoongi sambil melirik ke arah minuman tiga lelaki itu, lalu ia mengambil minuman milik Jungkook. "Bagi, Jungkook-ah." dan meminum lebih dulu sebelum Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kenapa minum punya Jungkook? Kenapa tidak punya ku saja?" kata Taehyung menyodorkan minuman cotton candynya.

"Terlalu manis." kata Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya.

"Iya, sih. Kau kan sudah manis." sahut Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Yoongi membuat ekspresi seolah ingin muntah. " _Ew_." katanya sambil memegang perutnya. "Jadi kenapa menelfon ku? Padahal aku sedang memeriksa nilai adik tingkat bersama Seokjin. Kalau dia marah, kalian harus menanggungnya." cerocos Yoongi dengan kesal.

"Salah kan, Taehyung." Jimin menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang sekarang menampilkan tampang pura-pura polos. "Dia bertanya apakah salah menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki ke kekasih." sambung Jimin lagi.

"Tidak salah sih," jawab Yoongi. "Aku menyukai zayn malik– _by the way,_ dia sudah punya kekasih kan?" kata Yoongi. "Oke-oke saja."

Benar juga sih– tapi kan yang Yoongi sukai itu artis! Jelas itu enggak salah, kalau ini kan beda kasus. Jelas salah!

"Hyung tidak marah? Taehyung suka dengan orang lain." sambung Jungkook.

Yoongi langsung cengo. "Ini kenapa sih?"

"Ciri-cirinya seperti Yoongi hyung!" kata Jungkook lagi tak mau kalah.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian ngomong apa sih?" kata Yoongi heran.

"Taehyung bilang dia menyukai kekasih orang! Kan, dia sudah ada hyung! Tidak bersyukur sekali dia, mungkin aku harus mengambil mu darinya, hyung." Kata Jungkook.

Yoongi terkekeh, lalu mengangguk semangat. "Ah, boleh juga Kook-ah." kata Yoongi dengan suara khasnya. Taehyung langsung merangkul Yoongi posesif, memberi tatapan _ga-usah-deket-deket-nanti-barbel-melayang_

"Terus, dia bilang ciri-ciri orang itu, pertama dia manis dan kedua dia putih, mulus. ketiga dia galak, tapi bikin berdebar-debar. Seperti hyung sekali kan?" kata Jungkook.

"Mulus? Wah– seperti kalian pernah melihat ku saja." kata Yoongi sambil terkekeh kecil. "Dan, oh. Galak bikin berdebar-debar?" tanya Yoongi pura-pura kaget. "Aku bikin kalian berdebar ya?" tanya Yoongi bercanda.

"Kami tahu hyung mulus karna– Taehyung yang menceritakan." sambung Jungkook lagi. "Kalau masalah berdebar-debar, nanti kita bicarakan lagi tunggu kalian putus ya?" sahut Jungkook, dan di hadiahi lemparan sendok kecil dari Taehyung. Jungkook mengusap dahinya yang memerah, karna lemparan itu. "Sakit, sialan." desis Jungkook.

"Iya, Taehyung sering menceritakan betapa mulusnya hyung." timpal Jimin lagi.

 _Mampus! Kiamat sudah dekat_ batin Taehyung langsung ketakutan ketika melihat Yoongi kesal. Manis sih– tapi tetap takut juga.

Taehyung mendehem, lalu merangkul bahu Yoongi dan mengelusnya pelan. "Hehehehe–"

"Tidak usah cengengesan, Taehyung." kata Yoongi dengan kesal. "Jelaskan semua ini, aku sudah kesal jangan menambahkan dengan kelakuan dan pertanyaan mu yang **_aneh_**."

"Yang aneh harusnya mereka berdua," Taehyung menunjuk Jimin dan Jungkook. Tangannya yang satu lagi tengah memeluk pinggang kecil milik Yoongi dengan posesif. "Aku kan bertanya, apakah salah menyukai kekasih orang. Mereka malah berkata aku salah, karna aku sudah punya kekasih." jelasnya.

"Ya, memang salah lah!" kata Yoongi kesal.

Mata Taehyung membulat heran. "Tadi, kata mu tidak salah sayang." kata Taehyung mengusap pinggang Yoongi dengan pelan, sambil menggesek hidung mancungnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Beda kasus– aku kan sukanya zayn malik. Penyanyi, jauh pula." kata Yoongi sambil berusaha memberontak kecil dari kukungan Taehyung. "Dan, aku kan kekasih mu, dan kau menyukai orang yang sudah punya kekasih. Jelas salah." sambung Yoongi lagi. Dia mendesah kesal. "Kalau aku kan sukanya karna dia idola ku– kalau kau kan pasti naksir cewe atau cowok manis fakultasmu! Aku sudah tahu! Memang playboy cap dugong!" Yoongi menahan tangannya di dada Taehyung yang berusaha memeluk dirinya. " _Jangan peluk-peluk. Mau putus?_ " ancam Yoongi.

"Ayuk putus–" kata Taehyung. Jungkook dan Jimin bersorak dalam hati– _siapa tahu bisa dapat Yoongi._ "Terus, kita nikah. Gimana?" sambungnya lagi menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat Yoongi merah padam. Jungkook dan Jimin langsung masam. Rasanya ingin muntah.

"Aku orang, kan?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Bukan, kau itu setan." kata Jungkook. Dan, di angguki oleh Jimin.

"Hei– serius dong, jomblo."

"Sudah tahu kau orang kenapa bertanya?" kata Jimin keheranan. Taehyung ini kenapa sih? ** _Aneh!_**

"Yoongi kan kekasih ku–"

"–tidak usah pamer, bisa?" kata Jungkook sebal.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu kau iri, tidak usah seperti itu. Iya kan, sayang?" tanya Taehyung kepada Yoongi. Dan, di hadiahi cubitan di pinggangnya dari Yoongi. Taehyung pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, padahal emang cukup sakit karna cubitan kecil dari Yoongi. Tapi, biasanya Yoongi langsung mengelus bekas cubitannya jika melihat Taehyung kesakitan– dan, benar! Yoongi mengelus pinggangnya dengan pelan.

Astaga kekasihnya manis sekali pikir Taehyung kesenangan.

"Nah, begini." Taehyung memberi jeda, lalu kembali berkata. "Aku orang, dan Yoongi adalah kekasih ku. Berarti Yoongi adalah kekasih orang, kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Jimin mengangguk serempak.

"Nah, aku kan tadi aku bilang– apakah salah aku menyukai kekasih orang. Dan, kalian jawab salah." kata Taehyung lagi. "Terus, aku sebutin ciri-ciri Yoongi kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi semakin membuat Jungkoon dan Jimin bingung, namun mereka tetap mengangguk karna pertanyan Taehyung.

"Berarti aku engga salah dong suka sama kekasih orang? Kan Yoongi kekasih orang." sambung Taehyung. "Memangnya salah menyukai kekasih sendiri?"

Oh– Jimin dan Jungkook baru mengerti–

Berarti– yang di maksud kekasih orang itu adalah Yoongi? Yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Taehyung?

Tapi, iya juga sih. Taehyung kan orang. Yoongi kekasihnya. Berarti Yoongi kekasih orang.

Dan, Taehyung menyukai kekasih orang– yang berarti kekasihnya sendiri.

Uh– oh. Persetan dengan segala pemikiran **_aneh_** Taehyung!

"EEEEEEE– KURANG AJAR. MEMBUANG WAKTU KU SAJA." amuk Jimin kesal berusan menarik rambut Tarhyung. Namun, terhalang karna ada Yoongi.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh sambil bersembunyi di balik Yoongi sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

Jungkoon hanya diam memadang bocah itu.

Biarkan saja segala pemikiran **_aneh_** Taehyung. Yang penting dia waras.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _behind the scene._**

"Aku bisa sendiri, engga usah sok manis." Kata Yoongi mendorong bahu Taehyung pelan yang berusaha memasangkan seatbeltnya Yoongi. Taehyung terkekeh kecil, gemas melihat Yoongi.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Taehyung lalu menghidupkan ac di mobilnya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa?" katanya, lalu mengambil tissue karna melihat dahi Taehyung berpeluh, dan mengelapnya. "Jadi gimana apanya?"

"Yang aku ajak nikah itu." kata Taehyung membuat Yoongi teringat.

Yoongi malah tertawa. "Oh, yang lamar itu ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jadi gimana?"

"Lulus aja belum, mau ngelamar? Mau ngehidupin hidup kita gimana? Yang kaya raya kan orang tua mu, bukan kau Tae-ah." tantang Yoongi.

Taehyung langsung terdiam. "Benar, memangnya aku bisa apa? Ngelindungi hyung dari gigitan nyamuk aja ga bisa." kata Taehyung. Lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

Yoongi memandang Taehyung lurus. Taehyung yang menyadari dirinya di tatap Yoongi meliriknya. "Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Emang sih, kau engga bisa ngelindungin aku dari gigitan nyamuk. Tapi, Aku kau kan bukan pembasmi nyamuk, kau itu kekasih ku. Taehyung yang punya semua yang aku suka. Aku suka kalau dia ketika ketawa, ketika tersenyum, ketika serius, ketika berbicara, ketika khawatir terhadapku, ketika memelukku, ketika menciumku, ketika kuat dengan galaknya aku. Apalagi ya–" kata Yoongi sambil berfikir. Alasannya menyukai Taehyung terlalu banyak, sampai sulit ia sebutkan apa alasan inti mencintai Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi. Untung mereka lagi di mobil, kalau tidak. Habis sudah Yoongi di serangnya saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba muncul niat jahil. Taehyung kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi, dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Tambah satu lagi alasan mu, hyung."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau suka ketika aku melakukannya dengan keras dan bergairah." sambung Taehyung lalu kembali fokus dengan jalan.

Wajah Yoongi lantas merah padam. "Benar juga sih," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Astaga. Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartement Yoongi

.

.

.

the end?

.

.

.

 **Bizar** = aneh

Jadi, siapa yang aneh? Taehyung dengan pemikirannya, Jungkook dan Jimin dengan niat menikung, atau Yoongi yang cengo aja?

EHEHEHEHHEHE AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BUAT TAEGI– jadi gimana? kalau ada yang kurang, monggo di kasih tau, biar aku perbaiki.

#teambottomYoongi

 _[ kalau mau request, asalkan Yoongi bottom aku pasti buatin kok~ ]_

 ** _Jangan lupa review, fav or follow jika berkenan~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**epilog bizar.**

 **cr; sehon-ey**

 **BL / Taegi / Taehyung!seme**

* * *

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan penasaran sehabis Yoongi menutup telfonnya.

"Sepertinya, natal kali ini kita tidak bisa merayakan berdua."

Taehyung mendengus. "Lagi?" ujarnya kesal. Ayolah, tahun kemarin mereka juga tidak bisa karna Taehyung berangkat ke Thailand membantu mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya. Kata ayahnya supaya Taehyung tahu, bagaimana memimpin perusahaan itu nanti.

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa. "Iya, ibu menyuruhku pulang. Lagi pula Jihoon baru saja pulang dari Jepang, tidak ada salahnya kan." ia menarik tubuh Taehyung agar menghadapnya. "Lagi pula kau kan ke Jeju kan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang ingin mengajak mu ke Jeju, Yoongi-ah."

"Iya, aku tahu." Yoongi bersuara agak pelan. Ia tahu Taehyung sedang marah sekarang, rencana mereka merayakan natal bersama batal. "Tapi, kan itu acara keluarga mu. Aku juga ada keluarga di Daegu."

"Yasudah ayo menikah, biar kaluarga ku jadi keluargamu juga."

"Tidak lucu." Yoongi menjentik dahi Taehyung. Yoongi tiba-tiba saja sumringah karna mengingat sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada Taehyung. "Tadi aku di ramal!"

"KAU DI LAMAR!?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Di ramal! Bukan di lamar!"

Taehyung mangut-mangut. "Kirain hehehehe. Dari pada di ramal, mending aku lamar kamu?"

"Basi– " Yoongi mengibas tangannya tidak peduli. "Dengerin aku cerita dulu, dong!" ujar Yoongi berusaha menarik perhatian Taehyung. Ia menangkup wajah Taehyung, dan di hadapkan ke arahnya. "Jadi, aku di ramal akan jadi Editor penerbitan terkemuka!" ia meloncat-loncat kecil di atas sofa.

Astaga, Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri melihat cara Yoongi bercerita.

"Tidak perlu jadi Editor buku deh–"

"– itu cita-cita ku, Taehyung!"

Taehyung menarik tubuh Yoongi mendekat. "Mending jadi istri pemilik penerbitan buku?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya. Sialan! "Kan, aku _the nex_ t pemiliknya."

"Mati sana!"

"Nikah dulu, baru mati sama-sama!"

"Kapan punya anaknya kalo mati abis nikah?" ujar Yoongi begitu saja– oh, sepertinya perkataanya salah. Lihat lah wajah Taehyung sekarang! Membuatnya ingin – kabur.

Taehyung lebih gesit menangkap tubuh Yoongi, sebelum lelaki kecil itu sempat berlari memghindarinya. "Yaudah, engga usah mati. Buat anak dulu, baru nikah. Gimana?"

Oh, habis lah dia.

* * *

"Bagaimana natal mu di Daegu?" tanya Taehyung langsung ketika telfonnya diangkat oleh Yoongi.

"Luar biasa sibuk, astaga– " kata Yoongi dengan helaan berat. "Tapi, menyenangkan sih." katanya kembali riang.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu ia mendengar suara dari tempat Yoongi terdengar ribut. "Ramai sekali." kata Taehyung dengan penasaran.

"Mereka sedang bermain game, sebelum acara pembagian kado. Sebentar– " Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian tak berapa lama ia kembali bersuara. "Sudah, mendingan, kan?"

"Yeah, mendingan. Memangnya kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Taman belakang."

"Demi Tuhan!" kata Taehyung terdengar kesal. Dulu Taehyung pernah mengunjungi rumah nenek Yoongi di Daegu, dan Taman belakangnya itu langsung hutan luas. Takut terjadi sesuatu– bisa saja kan ada binatang– dan, nyamuk bisa menggigiti kulit mulus Yoongi juga. Hei– sekarang musim dingin pula! "Masuk sekarang, Yoongi." perintah Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan? Di sini enak tahu." kata Yoongi menolak perkataan Taehyung.

"Masuk, sekarang. Nanti badan mu bisa bentol-bentol karna nyamuk. Dan– oh! Bisa saja nyamuk demam berdarah. Dan, sekarang musim dingin!" kata Taehyung dengan khawatir. Astaga– dia tak sanggup melihat Yoongi masuk rumah sakit lagi.

"Astaga, aku sudah pakai jaket, sweater, dan mantel. Aku tidak kedinginan, dan aku tidak akan di gigit nyamuk. Jadi, tenanglah." sahut Yoongi santai.

"Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan cengiran lebar dari bibirnya. Yoongi bisa membayangkan betapa kesalnya Taehyung sekarang.

"Dan, bagaimana natal mu di Jeju?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku baru tahu keluarga ku sangat ramai. Bahkan di sini– ada sekitar– 26 anak kecil. Belum termasuk remaja, dewasa, dan yang tertua. Bisa bayangkan betapa ramainya?"

"Aku suka keluarga besar. Tidak, merasa kesepian." jawab Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku kira kau suka tidur." candanya.

Terdengar Yoongi mendengus kesal. "Aku memang suka tidur, tapi kalau sedang bersama keluarga– lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka."

"Makanya, menikah denganku. Dan, kau akan punya keluarga lebih besar lagi."

Yoongi langsung terdiam. Astaga– dimana Taehyung belajar gombalan mematikan itu? Yoongi tertawa canggung. "Hahaha– sudah dulu." ia jamin tawa nya terdengar sumbang. "Selamat natal, Taehyung." sambungnya lagi. Dan, bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat natal, liebe." kata Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **22.04**

 **Taehyung** : hei

 **Taehyung** : sedang apa?

 **Yoongi** : sedang memakan cheese cake~

 **Taehyung** : manis ketemu manis ya ;;)

 **Yoongi** : jangan mulai

 **Taehyung** : haha

 **Taehyung** : aku sedang mengobrol dengan keluarga besar ku

 **Yoongi** : menarik! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?

 **Taehyung** : tentang mu

 **Yoongi** : hah? Membicarakan apa?

 **Taehyung** : ibu dan ayah menceritakan mu di depan keluarga

 **Taehyung** : jadinya keluargaku penasaran seperti apa dirimu yang sudah berhasil menaklukkan bocah nakal seperti ku

 **Taehyung** : ah! Dan mereka ingin tahu wajah mu

 **Yoongi** : astaga

 **Yoongi** : pasti ibu dan ayah terlalu berlebihan menceritakannya :3

 **Taehyung** : tidak, tidak. kau memamg luar biasa

 **Yoongi** : jangan mulai lagi, Taehyungg!

 **Taehyung** : haha XD

 **Taehyung** : jadi bagaimana kalau kau sekarang mengirim selfie mu sekarang?

 **Yoongi** : tidak, terima kasih.

 **Taehyung** : tapi aku kan punya selfie mu

 **Taehyung** : punya banyak fotomu

 **Taehyung** : ingin yang mana satu aku tunjukkan?

 **Yoongi** : apa? Tidak! Jangan berani-berani Taehyung!

 **Taehyung** : bercanda sayang

 **Taehyung** : aku suka menduga ku akan berkata seperti itu, jadi aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka

 **Yoongi** : apa yang kau bilang? ._.

Taehyung : bahwa kau hanya lelaki biasa, bertubuh mungil, kaki kecil seperti wanita, kulit putih bersih, dan manis kalau tidak lagi masa galak– tapi kau selalu manis sih di mataku. Tidak tinggi– pokoknya benar-benar biasa.

 **Yoongi** : geez -_-

 **Yoongi** : pujian yang indah, Tae.

 **Yoongi** : terima kasih

 **Yoongi** : aku terharu, sampai menangis sesegukan!

 **Taehyung** : kau mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi kau sempurna untuk ku.

 **Taehyung** : kau sempurna untuk Taehyung.

 **/read/**

 **Taehyung** : yoongi?

 **Yoongi** : oh, selamat malam.

 **Taehyung** : selamat malam sayang.

Taehyung terkekeh membaca chatnya. Taehyung jamin, Yoongi tengah merona hebat.

Pamannya melirik ke arah Taehyung yang masih senyum-senyum menatap ponselnya. "Ngapain senyum-senyum, Tae?" tanya pamannya penasaran.

Taehyung agak kaget. Namun, ia malah tersenyum kian lebar. "Kekasih yang ku ceritakan tadi, paman." kata Taehyung.

"Oh, kenapa dia?" tanya pamannya penasaran.

" _Dia semakin sempurna saja untuk ku."_ jawab Taehyung dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

Happy new year wkwkwk. AKu ucapin sekarang saja, soalnya besok aku mau liburan~

 ** _aku ada rencana mau buat ff taegi, yeay or no?_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review!_**


End file.
